


backwards

by seouljimin



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, hope its good, idk what this is, lapslock, lower case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seouljimin/pseuds/seouljimin
Summary: let's go backwards." the man in front of me said."first we'll get married, then we'll have our first time in bed together, we'll kiss and by the end of it all, you'll either have a huge crush on me or-" he said with a cocky smirk. "you'll be in love with me."i snorted and tried to hold back a scoff as i glared at him."what's in it for me after all this?""me."





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> okay i wrote this a while ago honestly it's not even finished yet. also, i write in lowercase because to me it looks more pleasing so if it bothers you, i'm really sorry.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

19 year old min yoongi has recently graduated from highschool. living with his parents doesn't seem to be a problem for him, never has been. he hasn't thought of moving out anytime soon but his parents have other plans for him.

after his parents inform yoongi of his true identity, prince min yoongi of goryeo, yoongi is more than disappointed and devastated, feeling his life and dreams crumble after the information is given to him.

even worst, prince min yoongi is to marry prince jung hoseok of nihon.

a man?

why would his homophobic parents want him to marry a man?

simple.

prince hoseok bought prince yoongi.


	2. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey kinda proud of this chapter. also, i'll be updating once a week, most likely either saturdays or sundays.
> 
>  
> 
> word count: 1652

a big smile made it's way to my lips as the graduation finished. i was clutching my diploma in my left hand and i couldnt be happier.

i finished the hell thats called highschool - the prison of long nights and coffee, yet the meeting place for me and my friends. i was now ready for the sleepless nights of studying, partying and i just couldn't wait to buy my coffee maker. i was also dying to go to my classes in college with jimin since we both were heading towards music related careers.

 

_speak of the devil_

 

i felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"congratulations, yoongi hyung!" jimin mumbled against the back of my neck.

"hey jiminie. thank you." i said as i turned around, meeting him face to face and giving him a small smile.  
"how's my favorite dongsaeng? I'm so glad you could make it today."

jimin beamed at me and let out a small squeak.  
"i'm great, hyung! super proud of you. you looked so cool up there when you got your diploma."

i chuckled and ruffled his hair, my face heating up slightly because of the simple compliment.  
"don't be silly. it was a simple thing, everyone did the same."

jimin shrugged and let go of me, stepping back. he ran a hand through his light pink hair and shrugged yet again.  
"they didn't look as cool as my amazing hyung though."

after he stepped back i took in his attire. he was wearing a long sleeved black sweater and a pair of blue skinny jeans, along with black sneakers. the outfit was pretty jimin if you ask me. 

i just shook my head and decided to let it go.

jimin was always like this with me, he was always praising and complimenting everything and anything i did. not that i minded really, it was a nice boost for my ego.  
i once asked him why and all he did was shrug and said 'because youre yoongi hyung'

jimin was about to say something when all of a sudden taehyung appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him off the ground.

"what the f- taehyung! let go!" jimin squealed out as the other male basically dragged him away from me.

i stood there confused and then felt a strong arm wrap itself around my waist, pulling my small frame towards the owners chest.

"yoongi hyung."

my whole body shivered at the whisper and i instantly knew who it was, my face suddenly heating up and a smile placing itself on my lips immediately.

"jungkook, hey!" i tilted my head up, looking above my right shoulder and staring into his beautiful chocolate eyes.

he was wearing the gray beanie I gifted him for his birthday over his light brown hair, wearing his classic white tee and I could just feel the black skinny jeans.

"hey." he grinned, leaning down to place a kiss on my blonde hair.

jungkook wasn't my boyfriend. hell, I wish he was. but, we had something going on. we just never got around to placing a label on it i suppose? i mean, you don't just kiss your friend on the lips. you don't cuddle with your friend while he's sick and just look at him instead of the tv in front of you when you watch a movie. you certainly don't run out of your house at 2 in the morning during a thunderstorm because your friend is scared. right? jungkook did all those things for me and so much more and I was sure he had feelings for me and fuck the feelings were so mutual.

after just staring at him for a few seconds, i bit my bottom lip and then i was very aware of his chest pressed against my back, his breath upon my forehead, the heat on my face, his eyes on me.

 

_would it be okay if i just k-_

 

my thoughts were interrupted and it just seems that jungkook was thinking the same thing i was because his lips were on mine, moving exactly like they always did. they made me feel at home, i felt bliss. 

i really didn't want it to end but jungkook pulled away too quickly for my liking.

i jumped a little, feeling startled as a bouquet of white roses was suddenly in front of me.  
"what's this?"

"pretty flowers for a pretty boy." he said, his eyes practically sparkling as he took in the shocked look on my face. if my face was pink earlier, it's definitely red now.  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
we ended up at one of my favorite restaurants. taehyung kept insisting that he wanted to give me a gift, since he was the only one that hadn't given me anything yet.

jungkook gave me the bouquet of flowers earlier and said he had something else for me, he'd give it to me later. jimin bought me some headphones I had been eyeing for a while, they were super expensive and he went out of his way to buy them for me. best friend ever.

"you really don't have to, tae." I told him but he just grabbed my wrist, pulling me away from jungkook's grasp and dragging me all the way to his car where he drove me, jimin and jungkook to the restaurant.

we were currently sitting in a booth. I was seated between jungkook and jimin while taehyung sat on the other side of jimin.

"so!" taehyung exclaimed, clapping his hands together and turning to look at me.  
"i have a gift for you."

I frowned and looked around the restaurant slightly confused.  
"uh, yeah we're here tae."

"no silly." he said as he giggled a bit onto the back of his hand.  
"all three of us have a gift for you!"

that made me even more confused. i unconsciously tilted my head to the side, looking like a lost puppy as i glanced at jungkook and jimin.

"what is i-" i was cut off by two people standing in front of our booth.

immediately i recognized them.

a man wearing a suit; his hair was slightly graying even though you could see peaks of black in between. he was standing next to a woman who was not even a second over her 40s - she was wearing a red dress, red lipstick, red heels, red everything. her hair was brown, clearly had been redyed a few days ago.

i instantly froze on the spot. my whole body tensed up, my jaw clenched and  i narrowed my eyes.  
"mom? dad? what are you guys doing here?"

mom just smiled. she slid into the booth, next to jungkook and i instantly scooted closer to jimin. i tightened my hold on jungkook's hand and i pulled him with me, getting him away from my mother.

dad just looked at me, no emotion in his eyes as he sat next to my mother.

"congratulations, son. your mother and i are very proud." dad said as he gave me a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"that's right!" my mother squealed.  
"we're here to congratulate you, baby!"

i couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"i'm sorry? proud? you're never available for my birthday - any of them - but you come see me for my graduation? what is it that you really need, father, mother?" i spat the last two words as i looked between them, waiting for one of them to speak.

my mother and father were never around. they were always working and taking vacations left and right. while they were in spain, i was taking my bike down to the supermarket near our house. while they were in america, i was probably studying for a test in south korean history. while they were in japan, i was sitting on my couch watching attack on titan. they were never there.

yoongi didn't plan to move out of the house for college exactly for that reason. he was living in his parent's house but he wasn't living with them. which is exactly why he didnt move out. he was basically already living alone, for free as well.

"sweetie." mother said, a small smile on her even even though her eyes showed sadness.  
"the real reason we're here is because we need to talk to you."

i just rolled my eyes and scoffed.

of course.

"spill, mom."

"well.." my father cleared his throat leaning forward.  
"i think it'd be best if your friends were not present for what we have to say."

i frowned again. what was so important that my closest friends couldn't be there to hear it?

"we're not asking yoongi. they cannot be present." my mom said sternly as she glanced at the other three boys beside me.

taehyung cleared his throat and grabbed jimin's hand while nodding at jungkook.  
"let's go guys."

taehyung got up and got off the booth, walking away while practically dragging jimin by his wrist. jungkook followed after, giving me a kiss on the forehead before following our friends outside.

i heard mom let out a sigh. i looked at her and raised my eyebrows.  
"well? what is it?"

i saw mom look down to her lap, she was nervously bitting her bottom lip while dad ran a hand through his hair.  
"you're a prince, yoongi."

i blinked. once. twice.

then i started chuckling.

"guys. stop. i know. jungkook's nicknames for me are kind of...embarassing." i flushed bright pink as i started to catch onto what they were going to talk to me about.

mom just frowned and glanced at her husband before looking at me like i'm crazy.

"yoongi we're serious. you're prince min yoongi of goryeo and you are going to marry prince jung hoseok of nihon."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
